Fire and Water
by BassKleff
Summary: Percy hasn't seen Annabeth in months, ever since Hera stole him and took his memories. Now the two are reunited, but what happens when someone else begins to steal Percy's heart.


Hello wonderful readers! so I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, so bear with me. And I welcome any positive feedback and constructive criticism. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER I own nothing except the idea for the plot. The characters belong to Rick Riordan.

When the Argo II breached the skyline, Percy was thrilled. He'd been in the Roman camp for what? Months? Felt like years. He couldn't wait to hold Annabeth again and look into her gray eyes. The ship descended over the camp, casting a shadow over the bloodied battleground. Percy looked over his shoulders, seeing Hazel and Frank behind him, covered in cuts and scratches, but nevertheless OK and holding hands.

"Come on guys, there's some people I want you to meet" He said as he waved them on to follow him. Together they walked down the hill towards the lowering Greek trireme. As they came closer, Percy noticed that attached to the front of the ship was a golden dragon head that looked almost mechanical. He'd have to ask Annabeth about that later, amongst other things.

"Percy, do you know who is in there?" Hazel asked tentatively.

"Of course. It's a _Greek_ trireme. My friends will be on board. My girlfriend will be on board." Even the thought of Annabeth made Percy's heart swell.

"Are you sure they can be trusted? I mean, we are Romans and they're Greeks, we don't usually mix well…" Frank looked a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. If I say you're cool, then they will believe it. Plus, Jason might be on board" Percy explained. At the mention of their lost best friend, Hazel and Frank seemed to lose any doubts about the passengers and began to walk faster.

As they approached the docked ship, a hatch in the side opened, allowing a large wooden ramp to descend to the ground. The trio stood at the bottom of the ramp, staring up into the belly of the ship. As if morphing out of the darkness, a figure raced down the ramp and barreled into Percy's arms. Percy has just enough time to register the familiar blonde hair before he was tackled to the ground.

The two landed with a thud, knocking the air out of Percy's lungs. As he tried to get his breath back, a sharp sting erupted on his cheek as a hand slapped him. "God damn it Seaweed Brain! Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Nice to see you too Annabeth." Percy said as he gently rubbed his cheek. Annabeth propped herself up on her elbows in order to better examine her missing boyfriend. His black hair had become disheveled, his gentle face was bruised and cut up, but his eyes still held the usual playfulness she had come to love.

"I missed you so much Percy! After that old hag Hera told us what she did to you, I was furious! Of course, I couldn't do anything but help build this ship so that we could come find you."

"Yeah, speaking of the ship, what's with the mechanical dragon's head?"

Annabeth's eyes flickered for a moment, then changed back so fast Percy almost missed it. "It's a long story. There's time for that later." She answered as she slowly got to her feet. After brushing herself off, she offered out a hand to Percy which he readily accepted.

Looking around, Percy noticed that while he had been talking to Annabeth, Jason had left the ship and was now surrounded by Hazel and Frank. They looked happy to be reunited. Percy missed his old trip though. Speaking of, "Hey, where's Grover?"

"Still off on his mission for the Satyrs, helping save what's left of the forests around the world. He sends his love though, says he misses you. Tyson as well." Annabeth answered, but she seemed a bit distracted.

"Are you OK? You seem distracted." Percy asked, concern in his voice as he carefully examined her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a long journey is all" She said, reaching down and taking his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"If you say so…" He wasn't convinced but he knew better than to push Annabeth. She'd tell him when she was ready.

Just then, two more figures came down the ramp. One girl with long blonde hair, and a dagger strapped to her side. And the other a boy, tan with Black hair. He looked to be Latino. _Geez, how much have I missed?_ Percy wondered.

"Who are they?"

"The girl is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. She's a charm speaker, pretty useful when we need to get out of a tight spot, which as you know is quite often. The other is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, he can control fire. He was the one who did a lot of heavy lifting for this ship…" Annabeth explained.

Percy started to zone out after that, as he carefully examined the boy. His messy black hair and his clothes made it obvious he was a son of the Blacksmith god, but he certainly did not inherit his father's looks. Wait, why was Percy thinking like that. He has a girlfriend. But he can't deny that Leo did have some attractive qualities. Percy had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ^-^


End file.
